One Addition
by myownmadness
Summary: What a boy to do when he was given a second chance to correct his all his errors? not messed it up of course. But something was different in this boy, something has changed. he has a long twisted road, before he get back on his right mind. what people said about revenge, it is indeed not as sweet as it sounds. (formerly a change will guide you :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello people this is my first attempt to write a fanfic, I don't know if it's good enough or it's downright bad, but you can read if you want. This just a kaka/naru family fic, I don't have any idea of pairings yet. But if this story turns out good, then maybe I'll consider it. And I must warn you my english is not so good, especially the grammar.. oh, how I hate grammar, but don't be afraid I tried my very best though…. After all english is not my mother tongue…. Here goes nothing, so enjoy…

Ow disclaimer of course, y know Masashi Kishimoto owns 'em all..

The boy who lost

When you think there's so much pressure on your life, then you have to multiplied it a thousand times to make it par with his. When you think that life is both harsh and hard to live by, then you have to rough it up to make it head to head with his. When you think you want to get rid of people who love you with all they have, I'd say think again. Twice, thrice even. You don't know what you have, until you lost them.

There was a boy, a prodigy of his age, and his village. He had never seen his mother, for she had died in delivering him. Still his father loved him to the fullest; he did not blame his son for the death of his wife, because his son is part of her too. The boy continued to grow; he was small compared to his peers in the academy. But true to his nickname, he was the youngest to graduate from the academy. Because of this, he started to underestimate others, and he was developing a superiority complex.

Once he thought of a peaceful life, no one will order him around, he can live independently, make his own decisions without thinking of others, no people whispering unnecessary comments, no scrutinizing gaze. In short, the _nonexistence_ of _idiots_. But those fateful months, has changed everything. Indeed he realized it, but it all in vain. He was too late. Thus he is, a boy who has nothing to live, to thrive, and to look forward to. Most of all he has lost his hope. He has nothing left, but an empty shell full of sorrow and despair.

It all started with his father failed mission. Being the leader of the mission he has full responsibilities of all casualties occur, and this time his casualties is no joking matter. Aside from multiple deaths, a war also declared. The villagers and many of his colleagues blamed him, except his son, and his teacher who also his best friend. Men can only endure so much, and the proud father was at his limit. He committed suicide, for its better than to be accused of something that you think and _know_ was right.

By the dawn, the prodigy sensed something amiss, instantly alert he went to his father room, only to be greeted by the sight of blood covered wooden floor, a middle aged man body kneeling with his hands griped a handle of his inactive chakra blade, with a hollow abdomen ,and some nasty part of his bowel could be seen. The boy then looked up, and saw a very familiar long grey hair illuminated by the glow of a candle on the table behind the man, it was the hair that he used to hold when he was perched on the man's broad shoulder, it was the hair that he used to looked up to, It was the hair that he used to tie when the man let him. It was the hair of his father. As a child he was expected to scream, to cry, to throw up, and to run immediately, but he was different. He approached the body calmly and he stepped on a blood soaked paper, he read it, there it written,

_I'm sorry my son. _

Like a switch, he started to cry his heart out, only to say 'otou-san…' over and over again. The boy was kneeling in a pool of blood in front of his father with his hands supporting his upper body, his tears mixed with his father's blood; his long sleeved grey shirt and hands were soaked in blood. His mask was soaked in tears, hands covered blood started pulling his hair in desperation, and soon some part of his hair was deep red. Then a sorrowful scream of a child resonating through the compound.

Then the deaths of his two teammates came, his best friend who gave him his left eye before he died, and a girl who died at the same day with his sensei. The girl died first, she died in his hands, and he held her until she closed her eyes in an endless sleep, never to wake up again.

His sensei death followed after the girl, his sensei was the leader of the village at that time, and he had to sacrifice himself to safe the village. The boy held a newborn baby and followed his sensei, with much struggle both manage to get close to their target. He ordered the boy to get as far as he can from him. The boy reluctantly agreed to this, but he made a promise with the man, his sensei must come back. Smiling softly at the boy, the man ruffled the grey mop, saying,

'I'll definitely come back'

Both parties knew that was a total lie, but at least it provided a little comfort. For the man he knew his only student was still a child at heart after all the deaths he encountered and still want some sort of comfort from adult especially him. As for the boy, he knew that the man would never break his promise and so he will clung to that promise. In the end, his sensei died as a great hero, and the truth hit the boy like being struck by lightning, he realized from the beginning of the deaths parade he was destined alone.

Until he met a certain someone, who reminded him of all he had lost, and gave him a purpose again. Although the certain someone was only a tiny human, barely a day old, still covered in blood. When the baby started to voice his own protest in an earsplitting scream, the boy was shocked. Eyes wide, irregular breathing, body frozen. People around him desperately calling him to the real world, but he can't hear them, he was too far for them to reach. He was being flooded by his memories; memories that he had locked up securely in his subconscious, memories that suddenly unlocked, and swallow him whole in a storm that has no origin. He tried to lock it once and for all, but to no avail. He was overwhelmed by it, and therefore he succumbed, and let himself being taken by it.

Sooo… guys what do you think? Meh..? Average..? do I need to continue? god, i'm sweating here... some reviews wouldn't hurt ya know, and will be much appreciated… and thank you for reading this story...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N for those who reviewed and viewed my first chapter, I can't say many things aside from thank you for your support, and it really means to me… Then for maybe some explanation, why Sakumo used the chakra blade, I just want it to be more tragic and ironic, because he used his own white chakra to kill himself. What else hmmm. I think that's all folks. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer again… Ow you know it's not me, it's him, Masashi Kishimoto.**

The wonder of cry

Kakashi cannot feel anything, his senses were gone leaving him alone in the midst of a storm. He was numb. He always thought that he did not fear death at all, for it's the only way to get away from the pain, from the world, from the reality. But he never thought that the process will hurts so much, and take a very long time, like the time itself had stopped to see him being tortured, beaten by the desired death till he died.

_Well, at least I can see my precious people once again, and never to leave behind again._

Then suddenly Kakashi felt a ground being shoved to his masked face, and to his weary but young body. And then he was gone.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hurry, get the Yondaime into safety!"

"We need medic nin here!"

A group of shinobi consists of, the Sandaime, Asuma, Gai, and Ibiki, went to check the condition of Minato. By the time they got there, they did not go straight to the boy; they stopped at the edge of a crater. They saw Kakashi standing in the center, with an empty eyed, and a bundle of moving silk on the ground. Hiruzen being a perspective person he was, he easily deduced that he will take his former position again as a kage.

"Looks like, once again, my prediction is as sharp as ever. We are too late, the Yondaime is gone. Minato managed to save our village by his own life.", Hiruzen to his much disappointment, had lost a person that he consider his own grandson. His own blood grandson, Asuma cannot believe what his oji-san said, and he felt really sorry for Kakashi, after all he considered Kakashi as one of his friends. As for Ibiki he did not know the genius much, but still there was a pang in his heart after he learned what the boy had gone through, and he gave the genius a respect, for Kakashi stil able to live and did not break down. But being an interrogation expert, the young man can see that for Kakashi this was the last straw.

The thick eyebrow youth, for once did not make any move, and sound. For the last three deaths Kakashi had encountered, Gai always talk to Kakashi, and help him to get through it. But he knew that Minato, always the first to talk to Kakashi, comforted the boy to his best ability, and also Kakashi won't listen to other aside from his sensei. Then after that, Gai will came to him, tried to cheer him up with his antics of rivalry, silly competition, and his signature 'Good Guy' pose, and don't forget his bombastic voice. Even though Kakashi always brush him off, but he knew deep down Kakashi was somewhat grateful of that. That was how it supposed to be. Now he did not know what to do, he never talked to Kakashi in this state. Being one of the few people who Kakashi considered friend, Gai himself considered Kakashi as his best friend, knew from just one look, that Kakashi was in too deep. He was unreachable. Even though he can be safe, it will take a miracle; even a small one was really significant.

"Sandaime sama," Gai whispered, "Was it too late?" Gai voice was emotionless, he truly did not know what to think, and feel.

"It is Gai, we're too late. Minato is gone" Said Hiruzen.

"Yes I know, but I mean Kakashi, how about him?"

"Sadly even I don't know right now Gai. That boy is very good with his emotion, he is a perfect shinobi. He had lost everything, to say the truth for people like us we cannot survive what he has been through, we will locked ourselves, and will not go out to see another sunlight or even moonlight. But he, Kakashi, he locked himself, but he still go out to see them, even though he did not want to, the sunlight and moonlight will come to him and drag him out, forcing him to face them" Hiruzen smiled at the memories of Minato dragging the said child, and Obito taunting him behind. "That's what makes him different." Sadness was what the picture of his eyes. "And now, I don't know what will happen to him. His last precious person had perished, protecting the village, he was alone now. I hope the boy will not go deeper than he already has."

_Kakashi I beg you please don't go there or you will make their deaths worse._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Konoha was in deep crisis, no more buildings stand tall, no more trees shade could be seen, smoke filled the air, the air that reek of deaths, and grieves. For the little one, it did not really matter. What matter was his tummy felt sick, his head was hurt like it will explode in any minutes, and his whole body was burning. He tried to open his eyes to see what was going on, but when he peeked, he saw many scary people, they looked at him in disgust, and their stares were full of hatred. Not only that, the people he saw were abstract, parts of their body were gone, like this one man, he was different on his top round part, the round part was dangling to the right and there was a big and deep cut below his round part, the longer part. The cut was red, and there were some part of the inside could be seen, like a tube. And there also a woman, with her left part of her chest was cut off, thus her body is not symmetrical, on the right side there was something long attached, but an the left nothing. Their clothes were tattered, ripped; some even _almost_ had none left. _That was odd_. While observing this he forgot his own problems.

Many more that he saw was very weird, a hole in their eyes, _how come people have hole in their eyes?_, the little one thought. Then much to his terror, the weird people getting closer to him, their long parts were reaching him, and their longer parts at the bottom were moving very fast. Suddenly he remembered his pains, combined it with his fears, therefore he did one thing that he can do best.

"UUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

And he told the world of his presence.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ibiki was the first who react, for the three were lost in their own grieve. Not that he was not grieving, but he knew very little about the subjects of their grieve. He jumped between the ruins of the former Leaf Village; the sound was getting nearer as he dodged the pieces of concrete and cement protruding from the ground, and electric cable hanging from its pole, spitting some of its electric sparks. He realized the source was near to Kakashi, he shouted,

"Kakashi! What's going on?" his question answered by silence. After he got close, and took a good look at Kakashi, he was worried. Kakashi was clearly in shock, the signs were obvious, eyes wide, hard breahing, body frozen in shock.

"Kakashi! Get a grip, listen to my voice. Its okay, come back to us, follow my voice." Much to Ibiki displeasure, Kakashi gave no response. Ibiki tried to do physical contact, although he knew there was a chance that Kakashi will attack him courtesy of shinobi reflexes. He touched his shoulder, and shook Kakashi. Not even a flinch from Kakashi. _God this is bad_, he thought.

"Ibiki! What happened?" Sandaime asked asuma and Gai trailing behind.

"He's in shock. A bad one.", Informed Ibiki. "He gave no response when I called him, nor when I touched him. And he was standing right there when I found him, hasn't moved since."

"Kakashi, come with us, let's go." Sandaime coaxed Kakashi, but the result was the same. After some mind struggle, Gai tried,

"My rival, snap out of it. Do not let this incident make you lose your coolness!" He said that with his river tears. Asuma smacked Gai on the head, for that. Then he revised his words,

"Kakashi," he sighed, "I know this is hard for you, but there are people who still need you. We need you Kakashi." Gai said in desperation, wishing his best friend to come back. Nothing. Asuma tried to shake kakashi again, and nothing.

The four of them looked at Kakashi still form, for a long time, in a big crater because of the sealing. Then Kakashi fell, face first to the earth. And they snapped from their daze, and the wailing of a small human came back full force. Sandaime approached the bundle, only to be shocked by his discovery. There, crying his heart out, in a bundle of silk, was a blond hair that he knew so well. And when the little one stopped crying, he opened his eyes, and Sandaime greeted by an azure blue eyes he knew so well.

_Minato…_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He was so scared, they were getting closer, and no one can safe him. Why his parents did not come for him? Was his crying not enough? He was tired, and ached all over. He just wanted to sleep, but then the weirdoes will took him. He wanted his parents; a warm presence of them was what he wanted. They will make the weirdoes go away.

'Thud.' He heard something on his right, which only made his cry more desperate, he was terrified right now. Then something picked him up, the something was warm, and he liked warm. Thus he ceased his cry, into a sob. Then the something rocked him back and forth, feeling comfortable enough he opened his eye to saw a wrinkly surprised face of an old man.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**A/N Yeah, this is my second chapter.. Hope you enjoy it. Im sorry for wrong grammar though, I got confused sometimes… again review if you please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hmmm… I don't know much about this, but how do I get a beta reader? Do I just ask people randomly like in this A/N? Or do I need to ask someone? Or people just voluntarily do it? Gee, I really know nothing about it… Thanks for anybody who could give me an answer, and for Naginifay for mentioned it to me, really appreciated. Oh, and for your visit, thank you, even though few of you reviewed my story… On with it**

**Disclaimer… do I really need to do it, well okay then, hail to Masashi Kishimoto**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa

It's probable indeed

Bright. It was exceedingly bright; blinding white light engulfed him, lily-white walls caged him inside.

_Man what a night… well, I don't remember much about it though… _

Kakashi lay on his back in the middle of it, he cannot open –no- he did not want to; because the light was penetrating his eyelids. He was sure he would be _blind,_ if he opened them. Groaning, the somber young man supported his upper body with his elbows, and then dizziness forced him to resume his former position. He scrunched his eyes, and massaged his forehead slowly with his thumb and middle finger.

_Huh, where's my head protector?_

Indeed his forehead was bare, but due to his condition he didn't give a damn about it now. God, his head was more important than the head band. What the use of a head band if he lost his head? Was his brain trying to beat his skull? Much to his relief, the pounding receded. Still sprawling on the floor, his hands were roaming around, trying to find the headband.

_Damn, why now? *sigh*, looks like I need to get up._

He tried the stunt of getting up again, and there was no pain, that was an improvement. Eyes still shut though.

"Now…" Kakashi was shocked to hear his voice, it was rasping. He tried to swallow, the discovery was really great, and his throat was sandpaper now. He ended up in a coughing fit, a dry excruciating coughing fit. Then after a while, he finished, and his body was hunched over, with his hands on his throat and stomach. Gasping for breath he thought,

_Great, just great. I think I'll use my inner voice now. Hope I can teach this to Gai. Hmm, maybe a bet will fire things up ne?_

Somehow he thought he will win the bet though, no worries of losing this time. Back in his situation, he tried to open his right eye, slowly, from a barely visible slit, getting wider, and wider, and closed it again.

_Shit, shit, shit! Just what kind of place is this?! How can people see in this light? How about a switch, I can turn it off…_

*plip*

_Well at least it's dark now… WAIT A MINUTE! It was bright like heaven is on fire, now it's freakin' DARK? How the hell did it do that?! _

Now he opened his eye confidently, only to see an endless darkness. He waited a minute for his eye to adapt to the dark, but still there was little to see. Sharingan was activated to assist his poor vision.

_Okay, now I can see dark spots there, possibly my sandals. Hahh, a bit of light is not bad ya' know. _

True to his word the room was getting brighter by seconds, but not the blinding bright like before. Easier to see now, he inspected the room. He got to his feet, and circling the room.

Okay, there was no window, just a door, possibly locked.

He tried to turn the handle, but the door stand it's position. Kakashi knew not to do something harsh, like kicking the door down, when you in an environment that you did not familiar with, especially a curious, and odd situation like this. Deciding it was a futile attempt, he went back to the middle, he crossed his legs, and started to meditate, gathering his thoughts, to recall what happened.

"Hello Kakashi!"

A cheerful voice floated to his ears, only to be ignored by him. Then much closer this time,

"Good morning, Kakashi!"

The owner of the voice did not like to be ignored twice, then he tried his last resort,

"Kashi-chaaan!"

That did it, Kakashi eyes both snapped open ready to torment the speaker, black and red confronted with blue azure. No one said a word; just the sound of their breathing can be heard. The latter then gave his grin to Kakashi, as the eye contact broke. The young shinobi felt a hand on his face,

"Don't cry Kakashi. It's all good now you know."

Kakashi blinked, and a drop of water fell to his right bare hand, he looked down to see it, and reached up only to find there was more of it, and he stared at his wet hand. Ever since his father and Obito died he ceased to cry any more. Even when Rin and Minato died, he did not shed a tear. But, why did it happen now? Even more, it was his right eye, his original eye, his right _original_ eye was the only one that _crying_. But not the left eye, Obito's eye.

The speaker looked at his former student, he was observing the child. He was glad he can see him again for the last time, Kami had given him this very important chance to him. The child was not looking at him, he simply stared at his tears stained hand. His eyes were empty, and the speaker was sure that Kakashi was contemplating something.

_He sure is never change, well, let's just see if it bad or good for him. _

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa

Kakashi acted on his instinct, they were telling him just to let go, and to use this miraculous once in a life time chance. And so he did.

"SENSEI!" He threw himself to Minato, causing Minato to take a few steps back to gain his balance. While Kakashi gripped his sensei in a death grip, he buried his face to Minato shoulder, and wailed.

"It hurts to be like this! I don't want to be like this, it's just too much! I can't stand it anymore! How can you all leave me alone like this? It's just so unfair, while you guys died, and… and, went to a peaceful land, I am here like a lo-lost puppy waiting someone to pick me up; when I know that no one gives a damn! I want… ughh… I want to be with you guys, to be with my otou-san, to meet my okaa-san (did I write it right?)! Is it too much to ask? It really hurts sensei, I just w-want to DIE!" Kakashi was fully crying right now, with _both_ of his eyes, sobbing, and hiccupping while saying all his thoughts and feelings to Minato. Minato long sleeved shirt now soaked in tears, and the boy's mask itself was wet with snots. But he paid no attention on that, Minato just focused in soothing Kakashi, with his gentle rub on the child small and frail back.

"You promised sensei, you made a pro-promise with me that you will come back no matter what. But you know what? You BROKE it! You broke it and you did not co-come back!" Now Kakashi was beating his sensei chest with all his might. Minato then caught the smaller hands in his, and hug him. He can felt Kakashi's body tremble in anger, disappointment, happiness, excitement, but sorrow was dominating them all.

"Shuushh, Kakashi I'm sorry I disappointed you. It's okay you can hate me all you want, but I promised you that I'll be back, and you know I never go back on my word. And I'm back Kakashi, you can see me, and feel it yourself." He held the child at arm length, and gently tilted Kakashi chin up, to look him. "See? You can see me." Then he ruffled Kakashi hair. "And I can touch you." Minato smiled softly at the boy, and he felt so guilty to the boy. He left Kakashi all alone; he knew he was Kakashi last hope. But he had to protect the village, which also meant protect Kakashi.

"Well, Kakashi while I have this chance, why don't we talked about something. I'm sure you have a bunch to asked, after all a minute on earth, is a freakin month in there." Trying to cheer the boy he slyly asked. "Aww, it seems this boy cannot speak a word because of his excessive tears production."

That remark got Kakashi attention, for he wiggled out of his sensei grip, and stubbornly wipe his face with his sleeve. And to Minato disgust, Kakashi blew his nose on his sensei shirt.

"Eww, Kakashi! You didn't have to do that you know," As Minato pushed the boy away, "A simple 'sensei!' would suffice!" Whinnied Minato, after all he got a bunch of new shirts up there, and this one was his favorite.

"Serve you right, trying to piss me off like that."

"Naw, Kashi-chan, how could you be cruel to me after your outburst like that?" The hero of Konoha pouted at his former student, "I miss you, you know." And he tackled Kakashi to the ground, while the latter let out a stream of various curses to the blond invader.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So how's everyone?"

"Who? Can you be more specific?"

"Sensei," The silver haired teen glared a dagger at the blond. "How. Is. Everyone."

"Okay, okay, don't be so uptight Kakashi, relax, enjoy the peace a while would ya', after.."

"SENSEI!"

"Hahhhh," Minato sweat dropped. "Still the same, right to the point. Everyone is okay, your otou-san and your okaa-san reunited together, it was great seeing them together, they really are made for each other. Obito was surprised to see your otou-san, he really is _," or was for you though, "_ the white fang fan. Your otou-san told me, he was all over him, following your otou-san everywhere like a duck following his mother, and asking endless question," the blond chuckling at the memories of his raven haired student blushing like a fan girl when Sakumo talked to the boy. "Rin and Obito worried about you though, and they asked me a lot about you, especially Obito," He glanced at Kakashi to see any reaction, but not even a flinch was shown. "Actually Obito was the one who told me this idea, to give you a visit, and make sure you're okay. And here I am." He smiled at the boy.

Kakashi looked at the ceiling, his hands acted as an anchor. Now, knowing that he can change the room to anything he liked with his mind, he was looking at the full moon night, and stars were blinking their eyes at him. A gentle breeze swept at his gravity defying hair, tears track felt cool to his cheek, a field soft grass beneath them swaying along with each other, crickets orchestrated their instrument in a perfect harmony. Both of the human closed their eyes, in doing so, trying to perpetuate this instant calmness. Kakashi was deep in thought, still not knowing why his real eye was crying, while Obito's much later than his. He already had one theory but, it was too absurd. He thought that, Obito's eye was still somehow connected to its real owner, thus when Kakashi cried, the sharingan did not, because Obito did not feel the sadness. Well, it was a wild guess, but who knows. A genius did not mean he knew it all after all.

"..."

"..." *glance*

"..."

"..." *glance*

"... Spill the beans sensei..."

"You know, you have a pretty good imagination Kakashi, it is very nice to be here."

"Hn."

**A/N I know I made Kakashi all angsty like that, I admit it, I don't like Kakashi like that… and I hope you like this chapter… I'm not a very good writer, even if few of you read it and gave me no reviews, I don't mind really,(well at least the visitor number is growing, meaning some of you are reading this), I'll keep posting any way… hehehe.. oh, about the beta thing above, if you want to help me just pm me or leave a review, kay? Thanks a lot for reading, and have a good day! (and sorry for grammar, really2 sorry for your inconvenience) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N helo, I'm back! And with this I'll give you my fourth chapter! Yaay! And many thanks to Prescripto13, because she is willing to be my beta reader, so my grammar is way better! Um what else… anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

A Forgotten Support

"So, Kakashi, I was thinking about telling you this later but, I don't have much time. Therefore you have to listen to me carefully." Kakashi raised his eyebrow in puzzlement, Minato rarely got this serious when talking to him, thus he nodded. "Okay, now, how do I put this… Ummm… You know the child is my son right? I want to ask you this last favor: please watch him, guide him. I want Konoha to see my son as a hero. He doesn't have anyone left, just you Kakashi."

He really did not know what to say, it was just too sudden. He was barely 17, and with his underdeveloped posture, he was still considered a boy by many. And Kakashi did not know much about children, and childhood, let alone how to raise one.

_But sensei didn't say raise, he just asked me to watch him. That I know I can do._

"I'll do my best sensei." Kakashi answered him firmly, yet grievously. He had an idea about how the villagers would treat the boy, and it did not sound good at all. He knew a piece of this by personal experience. He looked at his sensei, really looked at him. The man hadn't changed at all, even though he was already more or less a month in there. Minato eyes pleaded with him, silently asking him to fulfill his promise. Therefore Kakashi steeled his expression, not giving any information to his sensei, not even a word. Kakashi knew Minato would understand him just fine because the expression the Hatake wore was his 'mission face', meaning Kakashi would do it no matter what the circumstances were.

Seeing this Minato felt his most gigantic weight vanish from his shoulder. He knew he could put all his faith in his eldest student, and he knew that Kakashi would carry his will to the best of his ability. Minato smiled softly at Kakashi. The boy was really serious about every mission given to him, whether it was a simple B-rank or a tough and tricky S-rank. And he knew the boy was regarding his last urgent request as a mission, a simple yet tough one he deduced. Minato chuckled,

"Don't stress yourself too much, Kakashi. Just consider it practice for your future," Minato raised his eyebrows in suggestive gesture. "If you know what I mean, hehehehe." He smiled slyly at Kakashi, while nudging him. A tick mark appeared on the boy's exposed forehead. His sensei always knew how to annoy Kakashi, and in fact it was one of his favorite activities. Minato just gave Kakashi his trademark grin, feeling giddy because it was his last opportunity to get Kakashi riled up.

"Okay then, I think this is good bye." Minato chuckled, "No more promises Kakashi, you know I can't keep them anymore. One last thing Kakashi . . . please don't give up. Live and be happy for us." Minato grabbed his former student's shoulders and stared at the latter's right eye, hoping to find some light in there.

"You said 'don't make any promises," but I'll tell you this: I don't make promises that I can't keep sensei," Kakashi retorted back coldly. "So, don't waste your breath. You can save it for later, for I'm sure you'll need that more than me."

The Yondaime shook his head in disappointment; this silver-haired teen was really stubborn when it came to taking a stand. Unfortunate occurrences had molded the boy into this; he really did not want to leave the boy, let alone his son. God knew how Kushina felt; she wanted to see their baby one last time, even if it was just a glimpse. But she could not come with him, for only one person could go in and out. Since he was the one who was closest to the boy, he was the one who went. Sakumo could not go; he was in far too long to leave as was his wife Yukio, Kakashi's okaa-san who he did not have a chance to know.

_I think my little one will be good for him. Yeah, Naruto is what he needs._

"Well we better get ready then," Minato stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from his back. Kakashi followed his sensei, after looking at the pale full moon. The two men stood side by side, enjoying their last moment in each other's company. Then out of the blue Minato grabbed Kakashi in a headlock, causing the boy to bow deeply, and ruffled his hair.

"Ja ne… Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi's field of view was only the ground and his sensei's feet, which were slowly dissipating into thin air. The boy maintained his position, even though the arms and hands that were grasping him had disappeared. Slowly the boy whispered,

"Farewell, and be at peace… Minato-sensei…"

Kakashi straightened his back. He took a deep breath, held it for a while, and released it to the deep blue sky. He observed the enchanting night sky which he produced, and feeling lighter than ever he closed his eyes in serenity. Then voices came out, voices that he never thought he would hear again, echoing in the vast field.

"Kakashi-kun! Don't forget us, ne? Live happy Kakashi-kun!"

_Not even a second Rin, and I'll try. I'm not giving you any promises._

"Hey brat! Watch my son, will ya'? Have fun out there!"

_Heh, course I will, red-haired demon. I'll have fun as much as you could imagine Kushina, you'll see… hehehe… _Kakashi smirked at that.

"I'm proud of you, my son. Though you've never seen my face, remember my voice. Okaa-san is happy for you!"

_Okaa-san…_

"Kakashi, you have become a great man. We are all proud of you. Be good, and be safe."

_Otou-san… everyone arigato…_

He flopped his body onto the ground, replaying their voices in an endless record. The coldness of the ground welcomed his weight in a soft layer of grass. He let his body rest once again, in that wonderful landscape of his.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He woke up abruptly just to be welcomed by a familiar white room with a single door and all of its profound hollowness. The problem was how to get the hell out of there? The door was a futile attempt; he made his way to the wall and knocked it, testing its thickness.

_THUD THUD_

Based on the sound he deduced that he would shatter his bones if he tried to break it, as he was not the one gifted with superhuman strength like the only female sannin, Tsunade-sama. He started to make hand signs, followed by calling forth

"Chidori."

The chirping of birds filled the air, then Kakashi struck the wall with blinding speed. The jutsu did nothing to the wall-no crack, not even a single scratch. On the contrary, the wall did something to his hand, and what a feat it was. Now Kakashi cradled his fractured right hand to his chest, his mouth producing many abhorrent words, and a scowl decorating his face. He paced back and forth like a caged animal, then he suddenly stopped. He remembered something about a night field, sitting on the grass, and being with someone. He couldn't fully recall it no matter how hard he tried. It was like beating against a persistent mist.

_What was that? I'm sure I was here all this time, but where is the meadow? Is it outside? Damn, a useless door. Why not a useless window, at least I can break the freaking glass..!_

SWOOOSHHH

A wind hit his back and he pivoted on his heel, surprised at the force that struck it. There in front of him stood an opening big enough for three men to go through side by side. He squinted his eye, and while using his left hand to provide a shield against the wind, he approached the hole and looked down. There was no visible grounding, just an endless vast sky. He looked back to see the door, and much to his confusion he was getting farther away from it –no- the door was getting farther away from him. His head snapped to the right to confirm his theory. He was right, for the wall stretched out, gaining length with each passing second.

_What the hell?!_

Kakashi then stood up and ran, trying to reach the door. Then two seconds later, he was being sucked out by the wind, no longer having footing on the ground. He was getting away from the door, but the difference was now the door was far above him. He was falling, and doing so at breakneck speed. Worse, he was paralyzed for no reason at all.

**A/N so, what do you think about this betad (I don't know the correct word) chapter? Tell me, tell me, tell me… ! thanks for reading guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN hey ya all! Chap 5 is ready to serve for ya! Come along people, enjoy it while it still warm. This was already beta-ed by Prescripto13, therefore no fear for grammar errors! And thanks for those who add my story into their favorite, and also who follow my story, may this gracious offer satisfy your quench for some light reading!... Man where the hell did I get those big words ?! it was beyond above my usual words! Anyway, as always… Happy reading!**

Walking While Struggling

The blonde babe was lying in his crib in the corner of a room. On the right side there was a table lamp, its dim yellow light illuminating the room. The walls were made of vertical wood paneling, and a matching wooden door stood opposite of the crib. The infant felt comfortable, warm, safe, and most of all stuffed. He was starving before, but after being offered a white liquid, its sweetness and warmth had made his tummy feel great. He learned that the name of the magically warm, amazing white liquid was milk. Now he was dozing off, and he looked to the window on his right. The night was very beautiful with the sky full of stars and a pale full moon contrasting the dark of the sky, projecting a pale light that penetrated the glass into the dim lighted room. The child's eyes mirrored this. Never before had he seen such beautiful scenery; it was so soothing. While thinking of this, he thought about his parents. He knew the old man was not one of them. He did not know how, but he just knew it.

Although being just a newborn, he did not yet know his parents up close and personal. He just knew that by instinct he needed—wanted—his parents, who were not there for him. Therefore his tiny little mind said that his parents were abandoning him because he was unwanted or that he was a misfortune for them. It was so sad for him. He was just a baby being introduced to a cruel and harsh world, and no one wanted to act as an anchor to him. He was alone.

_I am alone. I don't like being alone._

His chubby legs began kicking, and his hands fisted. Then he started to whimper, a whimper which grew into an all out cry. He was desperate; no one who was this small should feel this, this emotion should be a stranger to him. His small body moved and wiggled around in the bundle of sheets. Not long after he was tangled in it, with only the upper part of his face showing. He tried to free himself, but it was a failed attempt. He continued to cry, but no one heard him, and even the old man did not come to comfort him like before. However, the tangled sheets proved to be a warm cocoon for him. Exhausted and stuffed, he fell asleep immediately.

**"Pathetic little piece of meat. Took you long enough to fall asleep, my ears almost exploded to oblivion," **a deep rumbling voice in the deepest part of the child's consciousness mumbled.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

CRACK!

"Aa, I guess age has caught up to me," Sandaime chuckled to himself, his back gave him a reminder of his old days. He was just finishing all of the paperwork that had piled up since he took the position of Hokage. There was a very sharp increase in paperwork since that mournful day; much reconstruction needed his approval, and the work of the Leaf's shinobi had to be managed. This prevented other hidden villages from attacking the vulnerable Konoha, for the idea of Leaf shinobi still going in and out on missions was a warning that Konoha remained at its prime. Formerly, Konoha was a prosperous village with a great agricultural system, thanks to the Yamanaka clan with their knowledge of plants especially flowers. In terms of medicine Konoha was also quite good, supported by the Nara clan with their supply of deer horns. Now, more than half of it was buried under debris, leaving destroyed ruins.

It was a half-hour 'til midnight. Sandaime had missed his family dinner again, but it was unavoidable. The fact that Konoha was on the edge of falling apart was enough to make him skip his dinner. He was sure his family would understand.

_I hope so though._

Sighing, Sandaime decided not to go home, opting instead for a small cottage he owned near the Hokage tower. It was quite far from his house. He cleared up his desk and put the cursed pile of paperwork on his secretary's desk. Then, he grabbed his hat from his desk and went out. The street was deserted, with the moon and stars above his only company. Soon the Hokage was surrounded by trees, old trees that had witnessed their kin slaughtered. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and then ran at full speed to his cottage. He remembered that he had left Minato's son there and had asked his secretary to feed him. Dread settled in his stomach, what-ifs running through his head. He knew the villagers and shinobi hated the child and they would try everything—_anything_—to get rid of it.

Sandaime picked up his speed, concentrating to feel for any chakra signatures near his cottage. Besides the baby there was one other presence, and a rather unexpected one at that. Its owner had been gone for months, with no traces or sightings at all.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

The little one felt like waking up now. He started to move around a bit and opened his eyes. He gaze was met by two old men, both looking at him intently. He recognized the one on the left as he was the one who held him the last time he was scared by the weirdoes. But the man on the right was new for him. He looked weird but in a funny way, with his overly long white hair and thick lines going down his eyes. There was also a little bump on the left side of the stranger's nose. The infant giggled at the sight, and both men's eyes widened in surprise. Then he cackled merrily, filling the air with his baby laugh. All of his sadness and despair were forgotten, vanishing in his contagious joy.

The old men looked at each other in confusion, with a smile on their respective faces. They glanced at the baby again. Then the silly-looking one began to chuckle, and not long after his own bombastic laughter mixed with the cackling of the child. It was a strange combination indeed, but their collaboration was enough to turn the quiet night into a merry one. The oldest of the trio wore an ear splitting grin on his face, making his wrinkles more pronounced. At this, the child was shrieking in delight. He wiggled his tiny body around, but his movement was limited by the bundle he was in. Seeing this, the wrinkled man reached down to assist him by carefully untangling the bundle and picking him up. As the little one was lifted from his crib his shrieking disappeared, only to be replaced by soft cooing.

The baby was being held securely in the elder's arms. He curiously reached out his chubby hands, trying to touch the wrinkled man 's face. He just wanted to feel the wrinkled face—Was it hard? Soft? Mushy? The old man stared down in confusion. Then he realized the child's intention and brought his face closer to the small hands. After he made contact with the wrinkled face he started to knead it, followed by some pulling, puckering, and eventually a bout of inquisitive hitting. The infant was giggling like mad, entertained with the expression of the face owner which was getting more comical with each action. Then the booming laugh of the silly-looking man reached his ear. Instantly his head snapped to the source of sound, his hands frozen in their work. He kept staring at the silly man until the silly man stopped his laughter. Then the silly man spoke to the wrinkled man, using words the baby did not yet know.

Then the child was transferred to another pair of arms. This pair was bigger and more muscular. He was closer to the silly man man now, being held out at arm's length with the giant's eyes examining him all the while. looking down at him. Suddenly the little one was up in the air, coming down to be caught in the silly man's arms. Initially confused he did not give any reaction at all, but soon he was shrieking in delight again, earning the two adult's laughter. The baby was tossed several times into the air, and then finally he was being held close once more, his small head resting on the silly man's broad shoulder. The infant's eyes felt really heavy right now; he was tired of all the excitement and laughing for the last half-hour. He opened his tiny mouth in a big yawn, and closed his eyes in a peaceful slumber.

"The loud brat is asleep now," the taller man chuckled. He put Naruto inside his crib. "Man, he sure has his mother in him, but not the outside though," he scoffed. "Minato seized his looks, Kushina claimed her part inside. Heheh…"

"Indeed he is, indeed," the wrinkled man responded. Smiling softly at the sleeping Naruto, he blanketed the child from the cold.

_He truly is one of a kind in so many ways._

The child snuggled deeper into the warm blanket, and fell further into dreamland.

**AN hooray, you've reached the end of chapter five! Congrats to you! There's no Kakashi in it, (I know I know, but I have to make Naruto appear in this story not just Kakashi, after all this is Naruto fanfic. And they both will meet eventually but it will be a very rough ride! Muahahahahaha! you'll see it if you stick to this story) just a peek of our favorite blond baby head. There'll be more of this, in the upcoming chapters. The next chap will take a looooong time for me to write, because I have works, lots of works on my body… yeah it's not only my shoulder, but my entire body… HELL YEAH! BRING. IT. ON! Anyways, as usual, thanks for reading… and after I thought about it, review would be nice. Thank you readers J, and good day !**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo readers! its been quite a while since i updated. and i want to clarify something about this story, first about kakashi age. after the war he was about 14 if i'm not mistaken, well if you remember in this story i made it to 17. just to make things make sense in this story. and in this chapter maybe you'll be suprised at the end, because in this kakashi is different, in bad or good.. you'll see. happy reading folks!**

**Disclaimer; as usual Masashi Kishimoto**

Another Twist

"I can't believe it! The cursed demon is still alive!"

"What?! I thought he already killed by someone who _is_ sane!"

"This village will be doomed if he still alive in here."

The sun shone brightly, not too hot, just at the right temperature and you can feel the warmth creeping onto your skin. Wind was blowing its cool breath, masking the warmth of the sun. A perfect combination indeed. Birds were singing its joy, welcoming the present day. All in all, today was a wonderful day. Indeed it was, but apparently not for some villagers.

They were busy talking about their cursed demon container, wondering why he was still alive, and no one until now, even a shinobi tried to kill 'it'. Or so they heard. Some even dare to think that the old wise hokage, had lost his mind. For he took in the 'thing', and protected it. That 'thing' was an abomination, a bad luck; 'it' was born to be killed. They thought - knew- that the demon will strike back, and attacked the entire village once and for all. They did this while they were shopping for groceries, spreading the facts like a flash flood that had no origins. Some shinobi even heard it, and make things worse by adding more 'facts'. It was like adding fuel to a full raging fire.

"I hope he will be dead by tomorrow, for our children sake!"

"I fully agree with you, besides he is not even a human. He is a demon."

AAAAAA

He was struggling to get out; it was black all around him. His sensitive nose caught a revolting smell of sanitary, the smell that he knew so well. He tried to move his body, but to no avail. It was like lifting a ton of pure metal without using any chakra. Finally he tried to open his right eyelid, well it was very hard indeed, the muscle refused co-operate with him. With much force he succeed, even just a slit, it was still an accomplishment based on his labored breathing.

Next step was to sit up. Oh the agony of sitting up, it was like bending a ten inch thick metal. Now he felt like finished all of his paper works, which was piled up in his apartment, high as the hokage monument he thought. Again his breathing was labored. He took a deep breath, to calm his pumping heart, and his breathing. After a minute he was done. He took in his surrounding; right window was securely closed, an empty vase sitting at the table, an infusion sticking out of his left hand, which soon he ripped of off his skin, and a typical white wall-ceiling-floor, also a door on the left wall. The sunlight bathed the room, filled the emptiness of the air. But he payed no attention to it, his brain was busy of something else.

Pondering how he will make his great escape, he tried to stand up. His feet managed to make contact with the icy floor, with his hands still maintained its death grip on his sickbed, sending shiver to his body. And when he put all his weight onto his feet, they were turning into jelly, he stumbled but managed to steady his body by the help of infusion pole. And while he was hunching like an old man, the sliding door opened.

"As expected of you Hatake Kakashi. Forcing yourself like always." The hokage sighed. He knew Kakashi will escape as early as possible no matter what his condition was. This old boy was very stubborn. He looked at Kakashi, who was busy checking his mask. Sarutobi chuckeld inwardly, _apparently the boy could not live without his mask._ He thought.

"You should rest more Kakashi, your.."

"How long I was out?" He cut short the hokage.

"Now, now Kaka.."

"Cut the crap and answer the damn question!" He snapped, slightly panting, a result from all his stunts before.

As an elder, Sarutobi should be mad at the boy. But he knew Kakashi very well; this young man just did not like hospital, and being discovered while he was at this state, was not helping. Kakashi did not like being pitied, he despised it. Just because he was young did not meant he was inferior. Because of his deep understanding of the silver haired boy, Sarutobi just sighed, and smiled.

"You have been out for three days. You had chakra depletion, it almost killed you. You were nearly empty Kakashi," Sarutobi told the hunching boy with a frown. "You need to be more careful. Luckily there was no serious damage to your body. Therefore I advice you go back to your bed, and rest some more." The hokage approached Kakashi, and helped him back to his bed. He took a chair and positioned it next to Kakashi.

There was a deafening silence. Both parties were relaxed, just knowing they were here was fine. No one bothered to talk. For the hokage, there was nothing to talk about if Kakashi did not start first. For Kakashi, he was busy arranging his thoughts; looking for something to ask to, to clarify things. For at least half an hour they were quiet, finally the younger one asked.

"While I was out... Was there something happen?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that is important. The village is trying to cope after the attack." Sarutobi explained.

Kakashi looked unconvinced; he had this foggy memory about a promise, and a starry meadow. He could not recall whom he promised to though, but he felt a connection to the person.

"Are you sure, there was absolutely_ nothing_ after the attack?" He was gazing suspiciously at the hokage.

Sarutobi puzzled at the question, why would he hide something from the boy. "There was absolutely nothing happened to you, or the village." He told Kakashi who looked like he lost something important, Why? Was there anything should happen? Or was happen?" Kakashi frown deepened.

Kakashi did not answer for a few moment, still searching what he had forgotten, "I was... It's just that..."

_It would be best if I didn't tell him now._

He sighed heavily, "Never mind, forget about it."

The hokage observed Kakashi closely, the said boy looked troubled.

_Better i do not push him now, he shall speak when he is ready_.

He patted Kakashi's left hand, and felt the blood that still oozing out slightly from his infusion wound. He did not comment though, he rose from the chair, and left. Leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

Not long after Sarutobi left, a nurse came in, and fixed his left hand. He did not flinch while the nurse applying an ointment and bandaged his hand. After she finished she made her way to the door, that was when Kakashi saw it. The nurse had a long blonde hair, and it stirred something in his head, but he could not deduce it.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Pardon...," she was startled by his sudden question; she turned around and smiled at him. "My name is Tsujiko, Rimoku Tsujiko. And you are?" She asked just for politeness.

He turned his attention to the wall in front of him, a little bit puzzled for the fact that a nurse did not know or recognize him, because he was the last Hatake, and quite _fond_ of the visit to the hospital, "Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Hatake san, and get well soon" she softly slide the door closed, and leaving Kakashi with his thoughts.

He decided it was no use staying at this place, therefore he continued his escape plan. This time with less struggles, he made it to the window and opened it. With his chakra still below average, he could not jump across the roof. So he opted to walk down the wall with as little chakra as possible and walked home silently and stealthily. Bringing his messy thoughts along with him.

AAAAA

The hokage walked back to his office, squaring his shoulders and strengthen his mind to face his mortal enemy. Paper works. His stomach churned just thinking of it, hell, he even can smell the old papers, rotting on his desk. He sighed, all was back to his normal routine, signing unimportant - some were important of course - papers. He stopped at the door, and pushed it open. He made his way to the chair, then sat down with a huff. He missed something; he scanned the table and found what he was looking for, his beloved pipe. The old man light the pipe, inhaling it, and blew the smoke out. He turned his chair to the right, gazing at the busy street of konoha. Sarutobi thought drifted to last night encounter with his old student.

He did not expect Jiraiya to come so early, just three days after the incident. He suspected that the toad sage will be the child god father, he was close to Minato, and further more Jiraiya was his sensei. Seeing the babe laugh was a good memory, the sound of giggling was really soothing to hear. The babe was still very young indeed, but the pain he felt, caused, was already great. Losing both of his parents on the same day, just hours intervals, despised by the village, because what inside of him. (You are a young soul, but yet, you already experienced great amount of sadness) he thought sadly (and hatred too) he added.

Flashback

_"Jiraiya, did Minato ever said what would he name him?" Sarutobi asked curiously at his student._

_"No, he never mentioned it..." Jiraiya expression turned thoughtful, "Wait, in fact I know what he might name the brat." He smiled proudly at the baby, "Naruto, he will name it Naruto."_

_Sarutobi chuckled, "Based on your novel I see." He stroked the baby hair gently. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"The loud brat is asleep now," Jiraiya chuckled. He put Naruto inside his crib. "Man, he sure has his mother in him, but not the outside though," he scoffed. "Minato seized his looks, Kushina claimed her part inside. Heheh…"_

_"Indeed he is, indeed," Sarutobi responded. Smiling softly at the sleeping Naruto, he blanketed the child from the cold._

He truly is one of a kind in so many ways.

End of flashback

Naruto, now the blond baby had a name. Sarutobi snapped out of his daydream, and smilling at the memory. Now his mood was better, he was ready to do his duty before his secretary lashed out at him. He shuddered at the memory.

_All is good, for now._

AAAAAA

He was on his research mission, looking for something he could use for his magnificent literature work. Jiraiya was using his telescope; his eyes could be seen on the front lens, an upside down 'u', with mouth opened wide and saliva dropping on the roof top where he perched. Yes, he was on the roof, peeking at a female hot spring, for his progressing novel. He was shadowed by a large tree, and he wore branches on his garments to blend with the surrounding. Perverted giggles could be heard from him, while murmuring an encouraging words for the unsuspecting women to reveal more of their bodies. Ah, yes, it was indeed a beautiful day for him.

Kakashi was making his way to his apartment from the hospital when he heard a giggling sound, he looked up and behold, the perverted toad sage was _spying_ again. He sighed, _why of all people I have to meet this man. _He thought sadly. Doing the right thing he jumped, and landed right in front of the telescope, putting his eyes right at the lens.

"Yo."

Jiraiya did not startled at all, he put down his telescope and sighed. _There goes my beautiful day. _He thought mournfully. He leaned back on his hands, and lazily glanced at the teenage

"So, you've woken up brat," Jiraiya shifted his gaze to the sky, "You were out quiet long I heard, how's your feeling?"

Kakashi moved to Jiraiya's side, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Like crap. My body doesn't want to work with me." He inspected Jiraiya's outfit, "Nice camouflage you got there, I almost _missed_ you."

"Shut it. I was doing my research" Jiraiya yawned, looking around Konoha. Never before he thought a village, massive and strong, could be in this state. Remembering the old Konoha was like an entirely different world for him. And even people who survived were beyond repair, he glanced at Kakashi. For him, out of all the people Kakashi was the only one who suffered the most... Well, maybe two including the blonde babe.

"Anyways, have you seen the kid?"

Kakashi looked up at the tree branches, sunlight penetrated through the leaves, and some made its way through without leaves barrier. He watched the leaves dancing with the wind, back and forth, and so on. The kid, he had not thought about him since he woke up, the kid that had a demon within him, the demon that took it all his remaining precious people. Thinking about it made his blood boiled, he did not want to hate the child, but he need someone to blame.

"I have this one question then, is there someone to blame for all of this?" He asked.

"Well, everything has its own origin kid." Jiraiya answered.

This answer left Kakashi pondering again. All this mess was caused by a nine tailed demon, and now resided inside the baby. What make this demon attack the village? Even the wisest could only guess. Based on this, he decided that the origin was the kyuubi, which was now became the baby.

"Should I see this baby?"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, "It's up to you, thought you wanna see him."

Kakashi sighed, "Then, I'll pass."

Jiraiya's head turned to Kakashi, "Well, okay then. Get some rest squirt, and take care of your problems." Jiraiya stood up and streched, "I'm gonna call it a day, bye kid." He jumped out from the roof, and made his way to his inn.

Alone again, he seemed could not have a company for today. Feeling the effect of his activities, Kakashi headed home. But he was not in the mood for a long walk, then he opted a transportation jutsu. A smoke was there in his stead.

AAAAA

Kakashi arrived at his bedroom, and collapsed right on the floor. He was exhausted, the transportation jutsu he had done consumed more chakra than he intended. The thought of the child made him angry; _he_ took it all, his friend, and his father figure also his teacher, his mother figure. Now he had none left. Kakashi drag his body onto his bed, and instantly asleep. He could think about the child tomorrow, but now he needed to sleep.

He woke up, it was dark. He turned his head to the right at his window; a moon was peeking behind the clouds. _I guess its midnight now. _He stretched his body, and sat up. He made his way to the bathroom; he pulled his mask down and looked at the mirror, as he saw his face his thought drifted back to his father. He sure did look like his father, plus his weary face adding age to his actual age. Making him look older. Kakashi shook his head at the thought, and splash cold water to his face, then he took a shower. Letting the hot water flowed across his body, at the same time took the dirt away. He took a shampoo and rub it on his hair, also a soap for some persistent dirt on his body. The steam made the mirror foggy; Kakashi cleaned it with his hands, and looked at his reflection.

Flashback

_"Otou-san, what's that white thingy on your face?" 3 years old Kakashi asked his father._

_"Huh? You mean this?" Sakumo took his shaving cream on his finger, and flicked it at Kakashi's nose._

_The child squealed in surprise, while his father laughed at him. "This, my son, is a shaving cream," Sakumo said while continued his shaving. "You'll need this when you are older."_

_"Hoo...," Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Can I try it now?" He extended his hands to his father._

_Sakumo stopped his hand, and looked at his son, "You want to try this now?" Kakashi nodded again._

Well its better that he knows early, no harm in it._ Sakumo shrugged, "Come here, let's put some cream on you."_

_And that was how Kakashi learned how to shaved, for the very first time. Of course nothing runs smoothly at its first try. Kakashi scraped his chin with the razor, he started to cry, and Sakumo panicked. Well you can imagine the rest._

End flashback

He let out a little laugh at the memories of his panicked father. Oh, the face that he made, and he really did not know what to do, and Kakashi, being just a three years old child just kept crying while his father was freaking out, not knowing what to do. His hand inspected his chin, a little scar from the incident remained. While doing so, he felt some stubble on his chin.

"Maybe it's time to do it." He mumbled to himself. He opened the medicine cabinet, and luckily he found a shaving paste, though he did not remember when he bought it. He covered his chin, and took his emergency razor which is a kunai, carefully he shaved his chin, not wanting to repeat the accident. In the end he managed to shaved unharmed. Kakashi checked his newly shaved face.

"It does look better. I should do this more often then." He brusedh his hand across his chi, inspecting if he missed any spot.

He put on his long sleeved black shirt, and black long sleeping pants. He walked to his balcony, he was greeted by a cool breeze, he gripped the railings and closed his eyes. His thought back to the child, he did not know his name, and did not want to know it. All that he wanted was for the child know the pain he already have felt, though he knew that the child will be protected by the hokage, and even Jiraiya if he nearby. He had to find another way to get his revenge.

_Death will be too easy for him. He has to feel it, slowly. I'll make him pay. _As he thought of this, his grip tightened, his knuckles were white. And when he left the balcony briskly in anger, he left a dented railings on a cold deserted night.

**Told ya... muhahahaha! if you have any question feel free to ask me:). forgive my grammar please.. thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

"Haahh…"

Sruk sruk.  
"Haaaaahhhh…"

Sruk sruk sruk, sroooott.

"Haahh…HAAATCHUUU!"

Our favorite novelist shivering on his favorite rooftop, which gave him a perfect view of his favorite subject. Yes, Konoha's woman hot spring. What do you expect from this infamous pervert - a nice view of wilderness, waiting to be embrace by his soul- so predictable. Since today was a cold day, he was expecting women to be submerged in the hot water, away from the cold weather. And yes, he was right. It was rare for Konoha to be this cold; for it was known of its sun, and warm weather, well sometimes it was hot-but not scorching hot like Sunagakure.

Jiraiya was cloaked by a thick blanket from his motel, snot rolled out from his nose, and his breath puffing like a steaming kettle, content just by seeing naked women. He started to feel the chill of the weather, stinging his old bone. Five minutes later he could not take it anymore, so he ended his so called research. He jumped down, and walked aimlessly since he has nothing to do and have no appointment whatsoever-like he ever had any.

His thought wandering to Naruto,

_How's the little brat doing, was he alright? Maybe I'll check up on him_.

He made his way to the cottage where Naruto was placed.

When he arrived there, he discovered that the baby was still sleeping. Did not want to wake him up, Jiraiya just stood next to the crib and stared at Naruto. Sighing happily that Naruto was fine, he turned back and leave.

AAAAA

Whips of white hair peeking from the shiruiken motive blanket. The owner was overslept-which will become his habit-, since he has no mission. He was shielding himself from the cold. He woke up groggily, eye half lidded, which will closed again in any moment if he did not move. He made his way to the bathroom, dragging his led in doing so. He felt so lazy, and tired for no reason, he just want to cuddle with his bed. Swatting the thought aside he continued to walk. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, just as he started to wake fully he stared at his reflection. He looked at his face, slightly different, maybe from the shaving last night he concluded.

The seventeen year old boy, changed his clothe to his jounin attire. Then proceed to go to the memorial stone. Just before he stepped out from his apartment, he recalled the cold and decided to wear his cloak.

There he did the usual, praying for his fallen comrades, especially his father and team, and blaming himself for their death, or so he believed.

_Maybe if I was in Obito stead, it would be different. All this wouldn't happen._

One death could change everything. One death could make a significant different. On e death could bring them back to life. His death could make everyone happy. Though he knew his death would not bring his father back. He knew if he died before his father, then the old man surely followed shortly. Because they only had each other.

He mourned for hours, could not get himself to leave the only place that made him feel home. But he realized, he achieved nothing by staying there. So he gave his final bow, and turned his body from the stone. He walked away from it, and his thought walked back to last night incident. The baby. Thinking of him made he contradicted himself, part of him wanted to see what he looked like, part of him wanted to ignore him, and never had any interaction with the babe. He made a decision to see the baby, in reason he needed to see what his target look like. Since he had no idea where the baby was he went to the hokage office.

"Oh, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Genma looked up from pile of paper he arranged. "If you're looking for a mission, then I'm sure that you've lost it man. In this kind of weather, a mission," he jerked his head to the side indicating the weather, "It's not a good combination I tell ya."

Kakashi just stared blankly at Genma's speech. "I'm not a masochist fyi, but I know who is." From a distance both ninja heard an echo, it was horribly sounded like "YOOOSSHH! EVEN THE WEATHER IS COLD; MY FIRE OF YOUTH SHALL NOT BE PERISHED!" And a thousand of something followed. Kakashi and Genma knew who it was, they paled; they did not want to dwell on it, afraid it will come to them.

"Is the hokage busy?"

"Hmm, last time I checked he was on a meeting with the counsel. Maybe they finished, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Okay then, thanks." Kakashi made a bee line to the office, and knocked. Hokage's response could be heard from outside, and Kakashi revealed himself.

"Ah, good morning Kakashi, what brings you here?" Sarutobi set aside his paper works, and motioned the boy to sit.

"This concerns me and the baby." He looked the hokage in the eye, trying to send one of his intentions without saying it.

Sandaime caught his look, and he did not-would not- approved it. They already talked about this last night, and the boy just wouldn't listen. "We already talked about this matter Kakashi, and if you remember I was the one who told you, therefore I keep my stand." He said.

Flashback

_Two men sat down opposite each other in the dining table, one in his youth, other in his twilight._

_"I want you to give up ANBU." The statement was short, and right to the cut.  
Kakashi just stared at the Hokage, like he said he should get married. He did not respond for a long time._

_"Hmm, is that so?" he rubbed his chin as if in thought. "Sorry to disappoint you, but… i'm not someone who takes joke in the middle of the night. Then again, why you brought this up Hokage sama?"  
Sarutobi sighed, "This is for your own good Kakashi. Also I want to be clear that, this is not a request, this is an order. However I will give you time until tomorrow." He stood up, and looked at Kakashi whom eye turned dark at the mention of order. Catching this, Sarutobi walked out into the night and went home._

End flashback

"I don't understand why you would make me stop. The only thing that keeps my mind out of it was ANBU," Kakashi stressed it. "You know this; I'll go mad if I did not do something!"

"You've been In ANBU for far too long child, it will do you no good, your sensei knew this as well. There are few ex-ANBU who can live normally after, that is the reason why a year regulation was made. To protect shinobi from mental disorientation. Even with this, many were KIA. I give you a chance to get out, yet you refuse it."

"You don't understand, I want it. And I want it with reasons! This is not some laughing matter hokage sama, yo-"

"But is it truly what you need?" Sarutobi deadpanned. "Think about it Kakashi, this will destroy you believe it or not. I say, you need to move on, move your home from your past."

The said boy contemplated for a moment. How can something that keeps you sane can make you insane in return? It just did not ring any bell for him. "Tell you what hokage sama, I am still me. Nothing changed since I joined the ANBU." He raised his voice, "I do this to keep me from madness! I do this to prevent myself doing the foolish thing that has always been on my mind! I do this to keep myself ALIVE! You don't understand do you? Of course, you still have family in this land. Someone who's waiting for you, take care of you, and give you reason."

"I will pretend that I did not hear you for speaking like that to me. I know, but you already do this thing for as long as I can remember, let alone in such an age. Why don't you try to do other thing that is less demanding, but still can keep you busy? And I suggesting, get rid yourself from ANBU and become a jounin." If this boy persists that he wants to stay at ANBU, I may have to use some force. Sarutobi thought.

"If I become a jounin, what next? A bunch of brats waiting for me to beat the hell out of them, forcing some lesson into their thick skull, and dumped them back at the academy?" Scoffed Kakashi, he would not have a team assigned to him.

"Who knows, you will find out yourself. After all you know jounins not only teach genins. They still can take high rank missions, if I may say the only difference between you and ANBU is now you work without a mask. Since your skills are one of the best seeing at your rank in ANBU, jounin is just like a holiday for you."

"I haven't decided it. I don't know if I can let go ANBU and live normally like nothing ever happened." Kakashi raked his silver hair, "I mean, it's like my daily medication. I just… Man this is messed up. You're not giving me any choice anyway." He said heavily.

"Glad you understand," Sarutobi smiled. "Now, that aside, if I'm not mistaken you mentioned the baby, first his name is Naruto. And I presume you know his parentage. And I guess you want to see him correct?" The boy nodded his head, "Well, since you don't know the place, then I might as well walk you there." Sarutobi took this once in a life time chance to abandon his paper works.

He leads Kakashi to his cottage; it was the first visit for Kakashi, he never knew Hokage had this. This was like a personal get-away place.

They arrived at the cottage, Kakashi let the older man lead the way through the remote yet cozy cottage. Then they were standing beside the crib, inside was a sleeping baby, the one Kakashi searched. He stared at Naruto for a moment, the baby was tucked in a thick blanket. Which was normal because the weather was cold, and windy. Then Kakashi clutched his head. He had this vision about something blonde, a room, voices, and a boy who was crying. It was just flashes of images, he could not make out of it.

"_Kashi-chaaan!"_

_"You promised sensei, you made a pro-promise with me that you will come back no matter what. But you know what? You BROKE it! You broke it and you did not co-come back!"_

_Both of the human closed their eyes, in doing so, trying to perpetuate this instant calmness._

Kakashi fell onto his knees, while groaning. It was like endless needles stabbing his head, trying to dig out his brain. His mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes closed tightly_._

_"Kakashi-kun! Don't forget us ne? Live happy Kakashi-kun!" _

_"Hey brat! Watch my son will ya'? Have fun in there!"_

_"I'm proud of you my son, though you never see my face, remember my voice. Okaa-san is happy for you!"_

_"Kakashi you have become a great man. We all proud of you, be good, and be safe."_

_He was falling, and falling at a neck breaking speed he did._

He gasped, taking in air into his heaving lungs. Dark gray orb opened slowly, staring at the floor. Still trying to clear his mind from the sudden invasion to his brain, he felt someone kneeling beside him and a hand rest on his shoulder.  
Seeing this Sarutobi frowned, "Are you well boy?" Kakashi could hear concern in his voice, he understood this, what do you expect from seeing someone falls on his knees, and looks in pain like him? He shook his head, dismissing the thought, and nodded in confirmation of the question. Strange, this was the second time, first at the hospital then now. And both triggered by blond hair, what's with it really? Well, it was not like he knew many people with striking blond hair, the least he knew were his sensei, his son, which still in his dreamland, oh and a nurse in at the hospital, he forgot her name though. Was it Tsumi… Tsaki… oh well it's not important.

He was back on his feet, Kakashi focused back at the sleeping babe, so small and fragile. Did he have a heart to hurt him? He started to doubt himself. Kami, he did not want to admit it but he had a soft spot for children. This is going to be hell, why,oh why he did not think of that before?! Behind his cold mask he was fond of children, oh and of course dogs. He remembered Tsume's daughter Hana, she was a cute child, bouncing everywhere, and a very active young girl. And to add thing up, she accompanied by three pups. A cute child plus three pups were too much for him to resist.

_Now I'm not so sure anymore… Man, what a mess…_

He rubbed his face, and mind the mask of course.  
Sarutobi was staring at the wall, as if it would come alive and gave him something useful. And after a while, he broke the silence "Kakashi, I have an offer for you. I will really appreciate it if you take care of Naruto."

…

…

…

Still no response

…

And, 3… 2…

"THE HELL!" A very baffled Kakashi voiced out, looking at Sarutobi like a mad man. "The hell are you talking about dude?! Are you nu-… I mean, with all due respect hokage sama, are you serious? You can't ju… I mean… this is… I, I…" for a moment Kakashi lost his ability to talk. Just picture a silver goldfish, in a shallow pond, and gasping for air. That was the Hatake at this time.

"I am serious Kakashi," He snorted at the boy face. "You are the closest person to this boy, in a sense. You knew and close to his parent and you do not hold anything against him. Therefore I don't see any problems in it. Also you are an accomplished shinobi, means you can protect him."

_Yeah right, I have nothing against him._

This idea was the craziest thing he ever heard. He knew none of babysitting, and literally speaking he never had an actual childhood experience.  
Has this hokage lost his mind? I mean, sure he almost, mind you almost, has all the reasons why. But babysitting is not my caliber; scratch that, being a single parent… A SINGLE FUCKING PARENT, OH GOD WHY?! What a cruel world we live in!  
In his mind Kakashi was curled up in a ball on the corner of a room, rocking back and forth, mumbling something incomprehensible. His outer visage was, open mouthed, well you can see it through his mask, eye wide as a saucer, arms limp on his side, and shoulders slouched. A pitiful sight to see it was.

"Ugaaahh…"

Two heads turned to the source of sound, Naruto was waking up. His blue eyes blinking tiredly at the faces, one he knew other was new to him. He was weird, this person face was different, only a single facial feature could be seen, his right eye. The rest were black, oh and his tall hair, tall white hair, it looked kind of sharp. Naruto blinked curiously at him, wondering what is this person? He looked different.

"Ooaaahh…" He cooed at the odd man, trying to free his arms he wriggled around his blanket. Succeeding at his attempt, he reached out his chubby arms at him in effort to touch him.

Kakashi locked his eye with the blond child; blue eyes stared back, wandering his face, and so did he. A blond hair, blue eyes, and a three whiskers mark on each chin, kyuubi courtesy he concluded. Those eyes stared curiously at him, especially his gravity defying hair. As if making his decision, the child started to wriggle, and freed his arms, which proceed to point at him, wriggling his fingers at him, like asking something. And Kakashi was lost.

The clock was ticking, and Sarutobi just looked back and forth from Naruto to Kakashi, when Naruto started to whimper, Kakashi looked at Sarutobi in question. Because a wailing brat was not why he was here. Thankfully, he caught Sarutobi eyes.

"… He wants me to…?" Kakashi make a gesture of holding a baby with his hands, eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes he does." Sarutobi flicked his head to Naruto direction, while encouraging Kakashi, "Go on, hold him."

Kakashi hesitantly reached out his hand to Naruto, testing Naruto hands first. Immediately small hands grasped his much bigger hand, and as all baby would do, he tried to sucked Kakashi fingers. But the shinobi saw it first and drew his hands away, which caused the baby to tear up, and whimper in disappointment. Seeing this Kakashi reached out both of his arms to now sobbing babe, and picked him up. It was uncomfortable at first both for him and the baby, seeing the baby sobbing was taking the next step, but thanks to Sarutobi being there, he helped the inexperienced shinobi on how to hold the baby properly.

"Your right arm goes under his body, while your left support his head… There you go." He fixed Kakashi's clumsy appendages. And behold, Naruto was now cooing again at his holder. He tugged at the black thing on his holder, it was Kakashi mask, causing Kakashi to hold him at an arm length, far enough for Naruto chubby arms to reach.

Naruto looked at the one eyed man; yes Naruto gave this man a name, he was close enough to reach out on the black thing, but sadly just when he touched it, the man steered him away. Now he was being held on his armpits, and quite far from his object of interest. His eyes traveled to the tall white hair, and reached his arms again

"Nyaaabuuhh…"

"Huh?" Kakashi responded intelligently, arching his lone eyebrow. He looked at Naruto's eyes and realized what it was. Complying the baby request, he brought Naruto closer to his hair, slowly of course.

"Aaahhh…" He cheerfully voiced his pleasure; Naruto's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He grabbed at the tall-white-sharp-looked-hair, and tugged it. He laughed gleefully when discovering this tall hair was not sharp, it was soft, like his blanket.

Sarutobi while watching this smiled softly at them. It was somehow ridiculously right to see them like this. Kakashi hesitation and stiff action, Naruto who did not care a thing in the world, being cheerfull and all. He was just hoping for the best of them. So, he asked Kakashi once again.

"Say Kakashi, would you like to take care of Naruto?"

**A/N so about something; Kakashi forgot that he was seeing Minato in his coma somehow, I'll tell you why latter of course. And he also confused as how he want to treat Naruto, seeing he has a soft spot for children (coutesy of me). Also I'm not really sure about the one year regulation for ANBU, because it has been so long since I read the comics, (and now I'm too busy with college to read it), is there any rule like that in Naruto? but if it works for this story why not, it's a fanfic anyway. What else..? well, I tend to forget what I want to say in A/N, so thanks for reading… ow very sorry for grammatical error.**


End file.
